dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of Haven
The Inquisition |Belligerent2 = Forces of the Elder One |Commanders1 = Commander Cullen Cassandra Pentaghast Herald of Andraste |Commanders2 = The Elder One (Raleigh Samson)Only if Mages were recruited (Knight-Captain Denam) (†) (Calpernia)Only if Templars were recruited (Fiona) (†) |Strengthdetails1 = Inquisition army (Rebel Mages) (Templars) |Strengthdetails2 = Red lyrium dragon Venatori (Red Templars) |Casualtydetails2 = Heavy Casualties Chancellor Roderick|Casualtydetails3 = Unknown Casualties}} The Siege of Haven was a major engagement during the War against the Elder One. Background After the Herald successfully closed the Breach, with the help of either the Rebel Mages or the Templars, the Inquisition celebrated their victory in Haven. During the celebration, a massive force of soldiers marching under no banners was seen approaching Haven. Prelude to Battle As the Herald joined Cullen at the main gate, sounds of battle were heard just beyond. When they opened the door, they found a potential ally (either Cole or Dorian, depending on whether In Hushed Whispers or Champions of the Just was completed) having just defeated several enemies on his own. The ally informed the Herald that the force approaching Haven was that of the Elder One, revealed to be the ancient darkspawn magister Corypheus. He was accompanied by his general (either Raleigh Samson, whom Cullen recognized from their time together in Kirkwall; or Calpernia -- once again, dependent on which quest was completed beforehand). Cullen directed the Herald to hit Corypheus' main force with the Inquisition's trebuchets while he rallied the troops and prepared to defend the village. The Battle Alongside their allies, the Herald rallied a small team of Inquisition's soldiers and fought off the initial wave before using a trebuchet to trigger an avalanche that wiped out the bulk of the enemy host. Corypheus countered by unleashing his high dragon, which effortlessly broke and scattered the Inquisition defenses, allowing the second wave of Corypheus's army to press the attack, driving through Haven's defenses into the village itself. The Inquisition and people of Haven fled to Haven's Chantry for shelter, but with what appeared to be an Archdemon on his side, Corypheus's victory was all but certain. Hope was restored by a badly wounded Grand Chancellor Roderick, who divulged the existence of a hidden trail in the Chantry's basement that could be used as an escape route. Upon learning that Corypheus sought the Herald personally, the Herald decided to try and distract the magister long enough for everyone else to flee safety. The Herald, alongside a small group of their allies, fought another wave of enemies and redirected a trebuchet to bring down another avalanche on the village to prevent the Elder One's army from pursuing the survivors into the mountains. During this battle, the Herald had to kill the leader of this second waver of enemies (either Knight-Captain Denam or Grand Enchanter Fiona, again, dependent on which quest was completed beforehand) after a difficult fight against numerous invaders. Just as thing seemed to be going well, the dragon attacked once more and the Herald was separated from their allies. Corypheus arrived and attempted to remove the Anchor from the Herald's hand using the Orb of Destruction, but to no avail; the Anchor was permanently bound to the Herald. Frustrated, Corypheus decided to kill the Herald and start over, but the Herald triggered the trebuchet and started another avalanche, this one directed at Haven. Corypheus escaped with his dragon, while the Herald managed to reach the old tunnels beneath Haven before the avalanche hit. Making their way through the tunnels, the Herald eventually caught up with the surviving Inquisition forces in the Frostback Mountains. Aftermath Corypheus lost a significant number of his forces in the avalanche that buried Haven. The Inquisition lost a large number of people, including Chancellor Roderick, who died of his wounds; as well as its headquarters at Haven. Thanks to Solas's help, however, the Inquisition relocated to Skyhold; the Herald of Andraste was then officially named Inquisitor. References Notes Category:Ferelden